Taldeva the Fox
Taldeva is black fox who's Threetails' worst enemy. She looks like a dark version of Threetails but with only one tail. Taldeva was a guardian but was replace by Threetails cause she was to dangerous and nearly destroyed the Silent Planet. She was the girlfriend of Rex Thunder the Hedgehog until she broke up with him. Rassilon the Hedgehog is her best friend and her partner in crime. Fanfiction Kidnapping her worst enemy Here, she helps Darkness and Kaylania kidnap Threetails and take control of her. Darkness' Last Return Here she is secretly helping Eggman and Querrell thoughout the story, and Threetails, Rebecca and Fry must stop her. The Eternal Darkness In this Taldeva unleashes a powerful force of darkness that's leaves the whole planet in an eternal night. Threetails is also left enraged.....which causes her to be left in her wereform....for a LONG TIME, unless something is done. Games Threetails the Fox(game) (coming soon) Here, she is the main villain of the game, she tries to destroy the Silent Planet, but Threetails is getting in her way, so she'll give Threetails a choice to either help her destroy the planet or to try and stop her, but Threetails will choose whatever side to be on. Abilities She has the abilite to control electricity, she got this ability when she absorbed Threetails powers, she also can use energy from the Silent Planet to destroy her enemies. The energy can be use to control the minds and the Silent Planet. She also has a super form called Dark Lightning Taldeva which she uses when Threetails has annoyed her to the limit. Relationships Friends/Allies Rassilon the Hedgehog(close friend) Dr. Eggman Querrell the Chameleon(formerly) Talba the Flying Puppy(formerly) Enemies Team Ice, Team Physics, Team Young, Team Cutiepie, Team Superpower, Team Flight, Team Metal, Team Eclipse, Team Secret, Team Devious, Team Love, Team Emotion, Team Random, Team Cute, Team Cool, Team Colour, Team Nature, Team Silent, Team Survivor, Team Fox, Team Child, Team Future-Dime, Team Kid, Team Mechanic, Team Dance, Team Inspiration Personality She has a very angry personality, so she can be quiet aggressive at times. She's only happy when she's in control of Threetails or the Silent Planet. She is nearly always angry because she always is beaten by Threetails. She can sometimes be very annoyed at people, usually Rassilon(because he'll annoy her with his depression) Quotes I will destroy this planet-when she was going to destroy the Silent Planet I'm the real guardian not you-when she was telling Threetails that she's the real guardian Get up and fight me-when Threetails was really weak Rex I hate you-when she broke up with Rex Come on Rassilon, let's destroy them all-when her and Rassilon were about to destroy the Silent Planet. I always knew you were a weakling-when winning in a fight against Threetails(which rarely happens) Die you little pest!!!-when she was trying to kill Threetails. You're a failure and you know it...Threetails... Time to make the world scream with fear! Gallery Taldeva.jpg|Dark Lightning Taldeva (her super form) Category:Villains Category:Thundertails' characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Foxes Category:Canines Category:15 Category:Electrokinetics Category:Electric User Category:Electricity Wielders Category:Thundertails' Sonic characters